Color
by Like A Dove
Summary: For a long time Anna only exists in white, but it dissolves when she sees him. Jeremy is color. Jeremy/Anna ficlet.


**A/N:**

**First venture into writing for The Vampire Diaries, so I hope this goes over well.**

**May or may not expand on this. I'll just have to see what the show has up its sleeve for Anna and Jeremy.**

**Please review!**

* * *

><p>For a long time Anna only exists in white.<p>

White isn't so bad, she thinks. It's better than darkness. It's better than not existing in anything at all.

She misses her mother, though. Actually, she misses lots of things. Like warm sunlight, and listening in on other people's mundane conversations. She was always a good listener.

She doesn't miss blood, however. She finds that she doesn't get hungry anymore. She likes this. Red would stain her white world.

She is alone. She wonders if this is her punishment for being a vampire. An eternity in isolation.

Anna just clings to the white.

And then her white world dissolves around her and she sees _him._

She's so startled that all she can do is say his name. "Jeremy?"

He seems to hear her. Well, maybe. He seems disturbed more than anything and in the back of her mind Anna understands. But seeing Jeremy again is like seeing color. And not dreary colors either, not grays or blacks and certainly not the reds. Jeremy is yellow, green, purple, and blue. He's like a summer sunrise, or a forest in fall. He makes Anna feel warm again.

Most of the time there's a haze around him, though, which Anna comes to accept. He can't hear her. Not that she doesn't stop talking to him. She tells him anything and everything and sometimes she'll swear he'll tilt his head towards her, or flick his eyes in her direction as if he can somehow feel her voice.

Time works strangely now. Sometimes she'll spend an entire day with him, sometimes only minutes. But Anna can't remember where she goes in between these times, which she decides is okay. Besides, she's dead. She now has all of the time that eternity can give her.

Sometimes at night she'll lie next to him and watch him sleep and swear she can practically feel the mattress underneath her. Or she'll look out his window and study the night sky. She had never noticed how many _colors_ were in the night sky, before. It's not just black; it's navy and dark purple. And the stars aren't just white either; sometimes they're more of a blue. How like a vampire, she thinks, to find the beautiful things in the night sky.

When the darkness starts to creep in she grows apprehensive. There's someone _else, _she discovers. Just a glimpse of another ghost girl, and Jeremy seems to know her too. Anna likes her new, colorful world, even if Jeremy doesn't even realize she's _there. _She doesn't want anyone to paint over it with black. That would be even worse than the white.

And then, just like that, the haze clears. He can _hear _her. She clings to this newfound hope. She doesn't know what this means, just that it means _something. _And now her existence isn't just colorful it's _bright_.

Having Jeremy speak directly to her is different than just hearing him speak. It's better. It's almost musical, she thinks, and wouldn't it be wonderful if her world had music _and_ color?

Sometimes it's like she's drawn to him. After thinking on it, Anna comes to the conclusion that perhaps she's drawn to him at certain times because he's thinking about her. In a way it makes sense. At these times he never looks too surprised to see her, never jumps when the haze clears and she appears.

Anna almost feels like she could glow.

Then there's _another _girl, but this one is alive and there's an aura of magic about her. She's safe, Anna decides. She's the girl that made sure that Jeremy didn't end up in his own world of white.

Darkness again, and this time Anna can _warn _him. So she does. All she wants to do is protect him, to make sure that he doesn't end up like her. Anna doesn't think she would be able to cope with that.

The witch makes the fire and the darkness recede, so Anna is satisfied.

The next time she appears in front of him she knows that something is wrong.

He's not happy, and Anna doesn't understand because _doesn't he know that darkness is bad? _And then he's closing his eyes and she can feel a push and not only does the haze reappear, but for a brief moment she doesn't go anywhere but nowhere.

And now he can't hear her anymore, and Anna thinks that maybe he doesn't want to. There is darkness on the edge of _everything _and she can't _tell _him.

The color is washed away.

Anna now exists only in white.


End file.
